Shawn's Torture
by Rose A. Storm
Summary: Someone breakes into Shawn and Juliet's apartment. They tie up Shawn. Then they rape and murder Juliet right in front of him. Can Shawn and Gus find her killer before he strikes again or before Shawn loses it? More summary inside. please don't hurt me
1. the event

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

**Warning: This story contains adult content and graphic violence. Please don't hate me.**

**Author's note: This idea came to me when I was reading another fic where the chief was murdered so I thought I would write a fic where someone close to Shawn is murdered. How far will our favorite psychic go to find the killer?**

**Summary: Shawn and Juliet are married. They have just had a baby and they are fighting over names. Someone breaks into their apartment. They tie Shawn up and proceed to rape and murder Juliet right in front of him. Now it's up to Shawn and Gus to find her killer before they can strike again.**

Chapter 1:

The gunshot rang in his ears. The horror of the night flashed through his mind. His wife lay in his arms. Dead. Her eyes frozen in horror as she looked up at him.

He didn't hear the door open. He didn't hear the screaming of his little girl in the next room. He didn't hear the cops come in or the paramedics.

He didn't remember them taking him to the apartment. He didn't know how the baby got in his arms. He didn't remember knocking on the door. All he remembered was watching Juliet die and not being able to do a thing about it. Gus answered in his pajamas. His wife, Ali was up with their baby, Gabriella

"Shawn! Do you have any idea what time it is?" Gus said. He looked at the tattered form of his best friend. "What happened?" He let Shawn come in.

"Gus, who is it?" Ali asked coming out of Gabriella's room. "Hi, Shawn."

"Shawn, what happened?" Gus asked again. He took his goddaughter from his hands and handed her over to Ali. He escorted Shawn to the couch. Shawn's hands were shaking.

"She's gone." He said.

"Whose gone?"

"Jules."

"What do you mean she's gone? Where'd she go?"

"They broke in to the a-apartment. They t-tied m-me up. They made me…" Shawn stumbled.

"Made you what?" Gus asked truly concerned for his friend.

"Made watch them r-rape her and then th-they killed her." Shawn said finally letting the tears hit his cheeks.

"Jules is dead?" Gus asked shocked.

"Yes. The last conversation we had was a fight about what to name the baby. She liked the name Savannah. I said it sounded like a desert. I should've just agreed maybe then none of this would have happened."

"I think it's a cute name." Gus said. "Don't blame yourself."

"What am I gonna do?" Shawn asked.

"First, you're going to get some sleep. Then, we'll go find out what the cops know." Gus said making Shawn lie down. He knew he wasn't going to go to sleep on his own so he went to his sample case and got a sleeping pill. Shawn gratefully accepted it and quickly fell asleep.


	2. the police station

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Chapter 2: The police station

Gus walked into the police station. Shawn, slowly, followed behind. Gus felt his heart ache for his best friend. There was only one woman that was able to capture and tame Shawn Spencer's heart and that was Juliet O'Hara. Now, she was gone. All that remained of her was a beautiful little girl and a hole the size of New York in Shawn's heart.

Shawn hadn't said a word since he had woken up. He only had about an hour's sleep total. They walked in silence to the chief's office. He didn't look any of them in the eye. He sat on the couch and gazed off into space. Lassiter and the chief looked between each other and Shawn.

"What's up with him?" Lassiter asked Gus.

"You mean you don't know?"

"Mr. Guster, we just got in. We haven't reviewed the police reports from last night yet."

"It's actually from early morning."

"Shouldn't we wait for O'Hara-I mean Detective Spencer to get here." Lassiter asked.

"No. Mr. Spencer, do you care to join us?" Shawn didn't answer.

"Spencer, you look like hell." Lassiter said in a mocking, sarcastic tone.

Shawn knew he looked like hell. His usually bright, hazel eyes were dull. He had a black eye, cuts and bruises from where he was beat up. His wrists were red from where they were tied. His clothes had holes in and blood stains on them.

"Lassiter, what the hell is wrong with you?" Gus asked. "Don't you have any compassion?"

"For Spencer? No."

"Gus, what happened?" The chief asked. "What's wrong with, Shawn?"

"He had a fight with Juliet." Gus said.

"Join the club." Lassiter said sarcastically.

"What was the fight about?"

"Shawn didn't like the name she picked for the baby." Gus said.

"So what did he do throw a tantrum, get drunk, and crash his bike." Lassiter laughed.

"Shut up." Shawn snapped.

"Excuse me?"

"Shut. The hell. Up. "Shawn shouted. "You weren't there! You don't know!"

"Shawn!" Gus said surprised at the sudden outburst.

"I couldn't stop it! I tried! I tried! I couldn't! They wouldn't let me!" He couldn't take the horror of the night. He cradled his head in his hands. He couldn't take the pain. "Oh god. The screaming. The crying. The punches. The gunshot. Her face. Oh god, her face." The chief came around her desk and knelt in front of him.

"Shawn, what happened?"

"They killed her." Shawn whispered. "They killed her right in front of me and there was nothing I could do. I tried Chief. I tried. By the time I got to her, she was gone. I'm sorry." He looked up at her. She could see pain in his eyes.

"Oh, Shawn."

"They ra-raped her too."

"Shawn, I am so sorry." The chief said hugging him. He welcomed the new comfort. _Damn photographic memory_. The chief thought.

"If this is true, why are you just reporting it now?" Why didn't you report it last night?" Lassiter asked.

"Cause I thought he had been through enough, Lassiter."

"What do you mean if?" Shawn asked. "It did happen. I was there."

"Alright, that's enough. We'll go to the apartment. We'll look at the crime scene. Then we'll go from there."


	3. Shawn's apartment

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Chapter 3: Shawn's apartment

The four detectives arrived at Shawn's apartment. Most of the cops wee still there. The forensic guys were just arriving. The chief walked over to one of the cops.

"Tell me what we got."

"They came through the window. There was a struggle over here." Shawn's mind flashed back to the fight:

_Crash! "Let go of me." Punches came from all directions. The rope being tied tightly around his wrists. _

He followed the chief and Lassiter into the bedroom. Juliet's body still lay there. Her screams came back to him. The gunshot.

"Oh my god." Lassiter said. Shawn felt sick. Scratch that. He felt monumentally sick like he was going to hurl right there. He ran to the bathroom.

After what seemed like an eternity of empty the little contents of his stomach into the white porcelain bowl, Shawn cleaned himself up and returned to the kitchen to get a glass of water.

He heard someone talking to him but they were distant. He didn't understand what they were saying. He frankly didn't care.

"Shawn!" Gus said.

"What?"

"I think we should go." Gus said.

"Go where?"

"Home."

"I have no home." Shawn said. Gus picked up the bags he had packed of Shawn's and the baby's things.

"Come on, Shawn. I'm taking you home." Shawn took one last look around the apartment and followed Gus out to the car.


	4. home

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Chapter 4: Home?

Henry sat in his living room reading the newspaper. There was a knock on the door. He answered it. A woman about his age stood there with luggage.

"Lily?!"

"Hi Henry."

"What are you doing here?" He moved aside to let her by. She was followed by a girl with her mother's brown hair and hazel eyes about Shawn's age. "Sierra?"

"Hi daddy."

"We came to meet our new granddaughter and niece."

"Oh. You mean the kid that Shawn won't name."

"Where is Shawn?"

"We had a fight. I haven't seen him for a couple of weeks."

"Call him. I want to see him." Meanwhile, Gus pulled up outside. They made a stop at Gus's apartment.

"Why can't I stay with you?"

"We don't have room, Shawn."

"Fine, take me to the office. We'll stay there."

"Shawn, you need to be with family. Now I'm gonna stay until I know your going to be ok. Ali's going to stop by after work for dinner. Come on." Gus got out of the car and started grabbing the bags out of the trunk. Shawn grabbed Savannah out of the car and quietly followed Gus.

Gus knocked on the door. Lily answered. "Gus! It's good to see you."

"It's good to see you to." Gus said hugging her. He set the bags into the house and stood in the doorway. Shawn followed.

"Hi Shawn!" Lily said wrapping her arms around her little boy.

"Hi mom." Henry came back in with Sierra.

"Who was at the door?" He stared at Shawn. "Oh, it's you."

"I need to talk to you two." Gus said going into the kitchen. The others followed.

"What's going on, Gus?" Lily asked.

"Why does Shawn look like hell?" Henry asked.

"Because he's been through hell." Gus snapped. "Sorry."

"Alright Gus. Tell us what you know." Henry said.

"Shawn's apartment got broken into. They beat him up and raped and killed Juliet. So I think he has every right to look like hell." Gus said.

"Oh my god." Lily said.

"When did this happen?" Henry asked.

"Late last night, early morning." Gus said.

"Why didn't he come then?"

"Honestly, Henry. Does it matter?" Lily said going to find Shawn. She found him sitting on the couch cradling the infant in his arms. He had never really taken care of her all by himself before. Jules was always there to help him or just do it. Lily put her hand on his shoulder. She took the baby and laid her in the car seat on the floor. They stared at her.

"She has your eyes." Lily said finally.

"And her mother's everything else." Shawn said not taking his eyes off the baby.

"She's going to depend on you, now." Lily said. "She's going to look to you for protection."

"I don't know how to raise a kid." Lily chuckled.

"Well, sweetheart, you should've thought about that before you had sex." Shawn smiled a little. He looked at his mother. Tears started to find their ways on to his cheeks.

"Why'd it have to be her?" Shawn cried.

"Why couldn't it have been me? She didn't deserve this. I didn't do anything. I could've stopped them! Her gun was in the dresser. I could've broken free and stopped them!"

"Shawnee. Shawnee. Shawnee!" Lily said wrapping her arms around him. "Stop talking like that. No one deserved this. Not Juliet and especially not you. I know it hurts and I know it sucks but it will get better. It's going to be ok, baby. I promise."

Shawn looked up at her with his tear filled hazel eyes and tear stained cheeks. "Really?"

"Yes. It will get better. Do you remember when you were six and your dog died?"

"Yea."

"Well, you were sad for awhile but it got better."

"Yeah. But Jules isn't like Scruffy. She meant more to me then anything else in this world."

"I know, baby. You just need to give it time."  
"I'll tell you one thing though. I'm going to catch the son of a bitch that did this."

"No. The first thing you're going to do is get some sleep."

"I don't think I can."

"You need to try. You have lots of phone calls to make and a baby to take care of. You also need to eat."

"I'm not hungry."

"Shawn?!"

"Ok." They walked into the kitchen with the baby. Gus and Ali sat on one side of the table. Shawn and Sierra sat on the other side. The two Spencer adults sat at either end. They all ate in silence."

Then, Lily took him upstairs and made him lay down in his bed.

"I'm not tired."

"You need to rest, Shawn."

"I'll try."

"That's all I ask." She kissed his forehead and left. Shawn closed his eyes and quickly drifted off to sleep.


End file.
